


Prim and Proper

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Jensen at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prim and Proper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a January 2012 blindfold_spn [prompt](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=8431039#t8431039) (Jeff sprawled out in his executive chair, with Jensen riding his cock. Jensen trying desperately to keep quiet so the whole office doesn't hear him beg.)

God, Jeff could get used to this. He tilts back in his chair, leaning against the slick leather back, and smiles at the gorgeous man writhing in his lap. No one on the other side of Jeff’s door has any idea what’s going on and that’s making Jeff burn hot. There's miles of bare freckled skin and Jeff moves his eyes over the bunching, moving thighs, the flushed, hard cock and full balls, the twitching, working muscles of a well-toned stomach, all the way up to where white teeth are biting into a plush lower lip. Yeah, Jeff could definitely get used to this. 

It's not even noon yet and he's got Jensen riding his cock. Proper, buttoned-up Jensen, the perfect little role model who never so much as loosens his tie at the office and still blushes at dirty jokes is straddling Jeff's lap, completely naked with Jeff's cock up his ass and looking like a high-price hooker, his entire body following the motion of his hips. With the sun streaming in through the banks of windows, Jensen's skin's got a golden glow, like he was touched by Midas, and Jeff thinks that it's a good thing that Jensen's not a hooker because Jeff would never be able to afford him. 

Jensen's breath hitches and he swallows yet another moan and Jeff wants to take a photograph of this moment and remember it forever. Jensen's normally so prim, so proper, so downright respectable that this sex god in Jeff’s lap seems like a mid-morning daydream, a fantasy that Jeff’s going to wake up from, a product of wishful thinking and too much paperwork that Jensen’s going to berate him later for not doing. Jeff’s got his hands around Jensen’s hips, half to steady him and half to make sure he’s real and Jensen’s trying so hard not to make a sound, sinking his teeth into his lip, pressing his hand against his mouth if it gets to be too much. He’s so afraid that someone’s going to hear, that someone’s going to make out those little sex kitten moans that no amount of pressure can stop, and they’re going to come running and find him. Jeff’s of half a mind to tell him not to care, to just let it all come out, all those sexy moans and whines and gasping whimpers, because even if they were found, nobody would be able to believe it. 

Hell, Jeff doesn’t even believe it and he’s the one who’s got Jensen’s tight ass clenching around his cock. It’s just mind-blowing that Jensen, with his pressed suits that seem to repel dust and his impeccably straight ties, is this wanton slut writhing on top of Jeff. Jeff would have been happy enough having a guy like Jensen behind closed doors, underneath the sheets with the lights off, but this… Jensen’s still wearing his tie. It’s just not around his neck anymore. 

Jeff tugs at the pale blue length of silk that Jensen’s not going to be wearing when he leaves Jeff’s office and Jensen chokes off a moan as it pulls on his cock, his hips stuttering before finding their rhythm again. The tie looks so damn pretty tied around Jensen’s dick, prim and proper— _respectable_ —and Jeff’s going to make damn sure that it gets all messed up with come before they’re through. Jensen’s going to have a fit but Jeff’s going to love every damn minute of it.

It’s not like Jensen can get angry at him anyway. Jeff wasn’t the one who had walked in and started stripping off his clothes. It wasn’t even Jeff that had tied that final knot in the tie around Jensen’s cock. Jeff had just been thinking that it was going to be another boring day at the office with the only respite being his teasing flirting with Jensen but now he has Jensen willing and wanton on top of him and his day has gotten so much better. Jeff wonders just how fast the rest of the office would drop dead with shock if they had even a clue about what Jensen was letting Jeff do. Jensen’s moans are taking on a higher pitch, too, and Jeff knows that if he wasn’t trying so damn hard not to make a sound, he’d be begging Jeff to fuck him harder.

He always does—because prim, proper Jensen is a kinky little slut once you get him out of his clothes. 

Jensen’s starting to lose it, broadcasting his impending orgasm with tiny, gasping shudders, and Jeff licks his desert dry lips as he keeps his eyes open, not wanting to miss a thing. “There you go, Jen,” Jeff encourages him, deep and rumbling like he knows Jensen likes, and reaches one hand down to fondle the underside of Jensen’s cock, helping him along. “That’s it, sweetheart. Come on, ride me. Ride my cock.” Jensen throws his head back at the little bit of purred filth and jams his hand into his mouth, his entire body drawing up tight. On an impish whim, Jeff rubs the end of silk tie across Jensen’s slit and that’s all it takes. With a choked back cry, Jensen’s entire body seizes and he’s pulsing into Jeff’s hand, making a mess all over his pale blue tie.

“God,” Jeff groans and drags the come-stained silk up to his face, taking a deep breath. Jensen squeaks as it pulls the knot around his cock tighter and shudders again, his hips giving two sharp pulses before he falls backward, bracing himself against the desk as he pants.

Jensen’s loose and pliant when Jeff grips his hips again, languidly rolling his body against Jeff’s, and he only sighs when Jeff surges upward and puts him on the desk, his hands skimming down his chest and his legs falling open. Orgasms make him even sluttier and if Jeff had never met Jensen, he never would have guessed that that was even possible. Jeff stands up, needing the leverage, and pounds into Jensen as Jensen dreamily smiles beneath him, until Jeff feels his balls tightening up. He pulls out at the last minute and strips his cock hard and fast until his entire body’s jerking and he’s coming all over Jensen smooth skin.

Jeff wiggles a finger into the knotted tie that’s binding Jensen’s cock and pulls it free. Jensen’s come is already starting to dry on it and Jeff uses it to mop up his own, rubbing it against Jensen’s chest and even dragging it down to Jensen’s ass to take a swipe at the lube.

Jensen’s lips twist into something that’s not quite a smile but isn’t a frown either. “You know that’s a hundred dollar tie, right?”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Jeff mutters even though he almost wishes that he could get Jensen to wear this one again, pair it with that expensive suit he’s got draped all nicely over the guest chair, because Jeff knows that as soon as Jensen puts his clothes on, this fucked-out dream Jensen is going to disappear and it’s going to be quiet, decorous Jensen for the rest of the day. At least with the tie around Jensen’s neck, Jeff would be able to remember that the Jensen he’s got sprawled out on his desk right now is real. “Where did that come from?” Jeff asks because while he’s been fucking Jensen for awhile, they’ve never done it in the office before and Jensen’s never even hinted that he’d be open to it. Jensen’s a completely different guy at the office than he is at home and for a little while, Jeff had had a crazy theory that he was somehow dating Jensen’s incredibly slutty twin. He’s got Jensen’s ruined tie wadded up in his hand and he’s half a step from bringing it up to his nose again.

Jensen rolls his eyes and smirks, like he knows what Jeff is thinking. “You mentioned it the other day. That you’d always wanted to try out your office chair.” He colors a little bit as he says it. He always does when he’s talking about sex. It’s one of the things that drives Jeff crazy about him.

Jeff blinks because he’d thought that Jensen had been too busy cooking the spaghetti to hear him and it had been a joke anyway. Only Jeff realizes now that the joke had quite a bit of truth in it and there’s a sudden warmth in his chest. He grins wickedly. “Well, you got admit, it did pretty well.”

“Mmm,” Jensen replies and closes his eyes. In a minute, he’ll put back on his suit and go back out into the rest of the office, being prim and proper and politely terrorizing their shared underlings, every inch the perfect, respectable boss and no one will ever suspect that just a little while ago he had been just barely holding back from begging Jeff to fuck him harder. Only Jeff’s going to know the truth, sitting here with Jensen’s ruined tie, and that turns Jeff so bad, he’s almost ready to go again.

Jensen gives him a kiss before he leaves, quick and dirty with a little bit of tongue, a promise of what’s going to happen later, and this time it’s Jeff who’s trying hard not to beg. He knows that there’s work to do but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to peel Jensen right back out of that suit.

When Jensen’s gone, Jeff tilts himself back in his chair and looks out the bank of windows behind his desk, replaying the past half hour in his head and wondering if Jensen would be amendable to having lunch in Jeff’s office.

They might even get around to eating sometime.


End file.
